Journey to Wrathwood (with Ronin and Nod's father)
by Dragonnessa
Summary: This is my version of the events of how Ronin met young Nod and how Nod's father (who I named Don) ended up in Wrathwood. Both Don and Ronin are in their 20s. In the movie Epic 2013, Ronin mentioned that he had been to Wrathwood once before with Nod's father. This story aims to tie that particular loose end. I do not own any of the characters, just the story. Enjoy!


The Fight for Moonhaven (this story introduces how Ronin met Nod and how Nod's father, which I named Don ended up in Wrathwood. Both Ronin and Don would be in their 20s. In the movie Epic 2013, we only get hints of how Ronin ended up becoming Nod's mentor and guardian and Nod's father was mentioned very briefly in the movie – this is my take on those loose ends we will never know).

"Father! Father!" An excited 8 year old boy ran towards a Leafman. The boy appeared scruffy-looking with messed up blond hair; and yet his innocent bearing had the hallmarks of sturdiness just like his father.

"Nod!" His father laughed, picking up the boy in his arms and hugging him tightly. "My, you have grown so much!"

"Father, are you staying home this time? You're not going away again are you? Will you stay –" Nod started, bombarding his father with relentless questions while clinging to him tightly. Nod's eyes reminded his father so much of his beloved wife who died giving birth to their son.

"Hush, hush, Nod, we have company…"his father gently stopped him as he motioned another Leafman to come towards them. Nod had not noticed that his father brought along another Leafman who had been waiting patiently in the background.

"Nod, this is Ronin, Captain of the Guard, and my superior…" gesturing Ronin to come forward.

"Don," Ronin smiled, "that may be the case but for me we are equals…" as he put a hand over Don's shoulder. Then smiling at Nod, he said: "So this is the boy you have talked to me so much about…hello, Nod…"

In a flashback scene, the top brass of the Leafmen were gathered in one of the barracks' heavily guarded rooms. Often meetings are convened in this room where the walls are thickened and the only furniture was a wooden table that appeared as though it had sprung out off the floor. Maps and navigational gadgetry were recklessly strewn on the table. They were all busy looking at the maps to notice two other Leafmen approach the table.

Glancing up, a grey-haired older commander saw them. After giving the customary salute, the men stood in attention while their commander said: "Gentlemen, at ease…" Then looking around the table to the other generals, he said: "We have a new threat at hand. Our intelligence informs us that the Spider Army are gathering forces to the north of our territory. Why they are doing this, we do not know. You two, "gesturing to the men who have just arrived, "are the best skilled in espionage and undercover missions…" Then to the other generals, he said: "I am sure introductions are unnecessary. You all know Ronin, Captain of the Guard and Lieutenant Don…"

One of the other generals interrupted, "I can't help but feel that Mandrake and his Boggans are behind all this…"

"That could be true, but we haven't got any evidence of that. Which is why we need more data…"the commander continued.

"The Queen had always kept Mandrake in check, how could it be possible that they are behind the threat gathering in the North of our borders?"  
" How are you so sure that they are not?" Another general counter-argued.

The men around the table started debating among themselves while Ronin and Don listened to all the altercation. At last, the commander raised a hand to bring silence in the crowded room. "Gentlemen," he said, "I am due for an audience with the Queen. Arguing among ourselves will not bring any solutions. I believe that we need more evidence rather than base any of our intended actions on assumptions."

"And while we wait, the threat to our land gets bigger!" One of the generals continued, "I say we march to Wrathwood and confront Mandrake ourselves!"

"And risk the lives of many? We have no proof that they are involved!" Another general started.

The old commander rubbed his forehead. "Gentlemen, this meeting is adjourned. We are to re-convene as soon as I return from Queen Tara." And with that, the men stood in attention giving the commander the customary salute as he headed for the door, gesturing to Ronin and Don to follow him.

It didn't take too long for the three men to reach the Queen's residence by hummingbird flight. The line of guards stood perfectly straight as the three men approach the entrance covered in ferns and which parted to either side to allow them to enter.

At the sight of Queen Tara, all three men knelt. "Queen Tara, "the old commander started, "We have urgent business to talk to you about…"

"Yes, I understand, Commander. Proceed…"

"You already know of the threat happening north of our borders…the few of our men stationed up there report of villages being attacked and people fleeing with their lives…reinforcements have been sent as we speak, but we need to know what – and who – is really behind all this."

The Queen then looked at both Ronin and Don. For a moment her gaze lingered on Ronin while she addressed the Commander. "So you are going to send these two men to Wrathwood to find out what Mandrake is up to?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Your powers had always kept Mandrake in check but this new threat could mean that he may have instigated it...we need to know for certain…"

The Queen remained silent. Turning away from the men, she said, "The Spider Queen and our people have made a Treaty of Peace long before I was Queen of this Realm. I too, am not sure why her forces are gathering in the North, driving away our own people. I have used my powers to awaken all of Nature to come to our people's aid but the Spider Queen's own strength is no match even for me. She is important to existence as we all are and the balance of Nature must be kept…" She sighed, "I have sent word to the Queen to have an audience with me…."

"Your Majesty…." the commander started, but Tara turned to face him. "Commander, we must try every avenue of diplomacy. I am sure there is a reason for her army of Spiders to turn against us when we have lived in peace all this time…"

To both Ronin and Don, she looked at them sadly and said: "I wish there was another way around this. But at the moment, I think we have run out of ideas and if this means that we can avoid bloodshed and avert war with the Spider Queen then to Wrathwood you must go…."

The three men bowed their heads to Queen Tara, clasping their right hand to their chest as a sign of salute to their Queen and as they were leaving, Tara called out to Ronin. The other two men bowed to Ronin in understanding and left the Queen and Ronin alone.

"Your Majesty…." Ronin started.

"Yes?" she asked, getting closer to him until their faces were only inches apart.

"I….I…" Ronin stammered. He was not sure what to say whenever his Queen gets too close to him. With his heart pounding, his blue eyes met Queen Tara's large brown eyes. "Ronin," the Queen whispered gently as she raised her hand to touch him lightly on the cheek looking at him earnestly, "Be careful…this is a dangerous mission…return to me safely…" and with that, the Queen left him.

Laughter pierced through Ronin's thoughts as his mind came back to the present, watching Don play with his son Nod. The two are so much alike and he can almost see Nod looking exactly like his father when he grows up. Don wanted to make a pit stop to his home to check on his son before embarking on the mission they have to do. This suited Ronin fine as it gave him the chance to go over the strategic tactics in his head once more. He cannot allow any room for error.

The tunnels were dark. It would have been literally pitch black had it not been for the moonlight cutting through the darkness. Shifting uncomfortably under the weight of Boggan armour, Don and Ronin made their way stealthily and in disguise through Wrathwood, avoiding as much contact with any Boggan as possible. They followed winding pathways leading them deeper and deeper into caverns and caves. A Boggan soldier stopped them at one point but due to their training, they managed to avert suspicion. They were both well versed in Boggan language and highly skilled in covert operations enabling them to infiltrate the Boggan stronghold without much notice.

A noisy conglomerate of Boggans alerted both men and stopped them on their tracks. Ronin signaled to Don to do a reconnaissance while their sharp eyes surveyed what just lay ahead. Don peered into the distance and spotted Mandrake. Signaling to Ronin, he let him know exactly where Mandrake was. Ronin nodded in response. Mandrake was surrounded by rows and rows of bubbling green liquid in clear glass vials. Tending to these vials were smaller sized Boggans while the bigger ones brought in heavy casks. Suddenly a thrashing sound was heard as the bigger Boggans held down a chained wood Spider. With its eight legs bound, the Spider appeared as though in pain. "Hurry, hurry with those vials," Mandrake was overheard commanding his henchmen who were busy putting green liquid into shooting darts and hitting the Spider with the loaded darts. The Spider stopped twitching and Mandrake went near its eyes, yelling at it: "You are to attack the Northern villages. Leave no one alive!"

Both the Leafmen stared at each other. So one of the generals was right. Mandrake did have something to do with this. But is the Spider Queen aware? And Tara? Both Queens are to meet soon. With this in mind, he looked at Don. They both needed to know what were in those vials.

Sitting where they were and watching this operation unfold was not helping their case. They need information and fast. Spotting a weaker smaller Boggan leaving the scene of the crime and heading their way, they signaled to each other that this is the one Boggan they can get answers from. They followed the Boggan as it headed to another nearby cave where the stench was so strong that both Leafmen had to hold their breaths and were nearly driven back by the heat emanating from the large boiling cauldron located right in the middle of the cave. As they entered this cave, they were surrounded by huge giant plants with trumpet-like flowers which the Boggans appear to be harvesting. One Boggan would extract something out of one of these flowers and the other would be holding a cask to fill it up with.

Watching this gave Ronin an idea. The Boggan they were following stopped at one of these flowers and using a hose, extracted the green juice that flowed easily from its centre. Ronin bravely came out of hiding and signaling to Don to watch his back, he grabbed a cask lying nearby and went up to the Boggan. "Ah, there you are! Lord Mandrake needs this urgently!" the Boggan barked concentrating at what he was doing and keeping his back turned from Ronin.

"We are making so much of this already," Ronin replied in Boggan language, trying to sound as though he knew what they were doing.

"Hah! This stuff's great! Those spiders are powerless to it…..just give them enough and they are putty in our hands! Left alone this liquid ain't much use to anyone but to Spiders, we can break them to do Master's bidding!" The Boggan continued laughing. Ronin, pretending to join in the laughter, slowly backed away carrying the cask to where Don was hidden.

Checking that their presence was unnoticed, Ronin whispered to Don, "We need to get a sample of this back to base. It sounds like some kind of mind-control potion and Mandrake is using the Spiders as pawns to make his war! We must sabotage this place! We cannot allow anymore of this to be made…" His orders were to find out what Mandrake was up to and leave, but his conscience could not allow him to see yet another wood Spider suffer. He knew what must be done.

Don nodded and looking at the levers above and the dry casks below, he understood that they both have to rig something quickly to burn the place down. But the timing was not right. There were too many Boggans and only two of them. They have to wait. As luck would have it, there was a sudden call to arms and all Boggans left the vicinity to obey their master. Mandrake was about to give a speech. As the Leafmen overheard words like "conquering the Spider Queen" they wasted little time and grabbing this opportunity, they used empty casks, levers and vines they could find. They burned the empty casks and started a fire that grew quickly and engulfed the whole area. As the fumes expanded, Mandrake and his armies hurried back to the cave while the Leafmen were making their getaway at the same time. With far too keen eyes, Mandrake spotted them running away and redirected his army to follow in pursuit. "After them!" He commanded.

Both Leafmen got rid of their Boggan armour now that there was no longer any use for them, and hopped upwards towards an opening out of the winding tunnels they were in. The Boggans were gaining on them and one of them finally caught Don who bravely fought back. Ronin saw some loose rocks and quickly used the rods lying around to push the heavy rocks off their perch and onto the advancing Boggans. Leaping down to help his comrade, he drew up his sword and fought as many as he can while gesturing to Don that they must retreat. He noticed Don staggering and immediately putting his arm around him, he supported his weight as they both made the leap upwards. As soon as Ronin was close enough to the opening, he whistled to his hummingbird who came swiftly by and holding Don in his arms he leapt onto his hummingbird and flew away, leaving a frustrated and angry mob of Boggans behind and the opening suddenly bursting into flames which lit up the night sky.

Heading straight to Moonhaven, Ronin noticed that Don was strangely quiet.

"Are you all right?" Ronin asked. Don pulled out his hand from underneath his side torso and saw blood running through his fingers. "I think I got hit…." Don started, barely enunciating his words.

"Hang in there, buddy," Ronin replied, tightening his hold on Don who was getting heavier in his arms while steering his bird to fly faster. Don could barely register what Ronin was saying but with whatever energy he had left, he took out a small pendant and slipped it inside Ronin's inner breast pocket. "My son…" Don feebly started, "My son….take care of my son…" he said as he held on to Ronin's shoulders, "Promise me…."

"Yes, yes, I promise, but you will take care of your own son, Don," Ronin firmly reassured him, flying as fast as he could to reach Moonhaven as though his own life depended on it. It didn't occur to Ronin then that Don had already passed away when he finally landed. Carrying Don's limp body in his arms, Ronin knelt to the ground and cried out in anguish.

-O-

It has been two years since that fateful day, and Ronin clasped the pendant that bore Don's family crest and the pictures of Don's wife long gone and Nod when he was a baby. All Nod knew to this day was that his father died a hero but other details were kept hidden until such time when Ronin felt he would be ready to hear the truth of his father's death. As for now, Ronin encouraged Nod to remember all the things he used to do with his father, like riding a deer. Watching a very impetuous 10 year old boy learn how to handle a sword warmed his heart even if he would never show it to anyone let alone to Nod.

"You seem to have done a good job rearing him as though he was your own," Queen Tara suddenly appeared behind him. "Your Majesty," Ronin dropped to his knees, "I was not told you were visiting today."

"I wanted to surprise you, Ronin," Queen Tara said as Ronin stood up. "You did an excellent job that day – the sample you brought back helped me create an anti-dote to return the Spiders to how they used to be and the Spider Queen only too happy to continue the Treaty of Peace between our species. She had no idea her armies were being used. You've helped avert a war…"

"But at what cost, Your Majesty. I lost a dear friend and a trusted comrade at the same time…"Ronin looked away sadly as he directed his sight to the young boy who was totally oblivious that the Queen had dropped by to see them.

"You honour Don's memory by looking after his only son, Ronin," the Queen said, looking at Nod, "he will make a fine Leafman one day…."

THE END


End file.
